


Young and Sweet

by Meril_McMerlin



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meril_McMerlin/pseuds/Meril_McMerlin
Summary: This time Duen takes Bohn out on a date. It is as fluffy as you think.
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Young and Sweet

Bohn only had a limited understanding of how he ended up here. Duen had told him he would pick him up on Saturday at noon. When he offered to take his car, Duen had rejected the notion because it would “ruin the surprise”. He also blamed this utter lack of information for the hours he spent changing clothes that day.

After he had hurried downstairs to meet his boyfriend outside, Duen had somehow managed to back him against his motorbike, putting a helmet on his head. Before Bohn managed to collect his thought already told him to get on the bike behind him. So he did as he was told, only making a little joke about getting used to hugging him. Duen swatted him lightly on his leg, but allowed him to wrap his arms around his waist.

He spent the drive wondering about things like “Where are we going? Was Duen trying to make me blush when he closed the clasped of my helmet? Is it weird how much I liked the smell of Duen's leather jacket? How long would this ride take?”

Two of his questions were answered when they arrived an hour later in front of an old-fashioned looking bar in the middle of nowhere.  
That's where he is right now, wondering how he, the greatest playboy of the engineering faculty, let himself be dragged here. Before he can voice his confusion he turns around to look into a wide grin and eyes crinkled with joy. Ahh that's how, he had an absolutely adorable boyfriend.

“I decided to take you dancing.” Well that barley answered any questions.  
“Why did we drive an hour to dance? You have no need to be embarrassed, I think you look very cute while dancing.”  
Duen answers, trying his cute blush behind annoyance. “I'm not cute! And we are not here because I'm embarrassed. But we need three-quarter time songs.” He grins in the way he did when he managed to catch Bohn by surprise and unceremoniously drags him inside.

Bohn stays puzzled until he finds himself with one hand on Duen's shoulder and the other one held around the same height.  
“Shouldn't I lead as the senior, N'Duen?”  
“So P'Bohn knows how to dance?” He shuts him up before starting to explain the steps.

Bohn is still trying to follow the steps when he tries to distract himself from his frustration. “Why do you know how to dance?”  
A wistful smile appeared on his boyfriend's face before he answered.  
“My mother wanted me to learn. And Daonua also loves dancing together. She usually stands on my feet.”

Bohn gets lost in this beautiful smile, distracted by the dreamy shine in those brown eyes, when he steps on his boyfriend's foot.  
“Oii, be careful Bohn. Or should I carry you on my feet like a little kid?”  
“You shouldn't be so mean to your poor boyfriend, and you should address your senior with respect.” A little pout accompanies his words.  
Duen bashfully blushes at his words, but still manages to stick out his tongue at him. “Maybe if he starts to concentrate on his steps again.” So he tries to listen to the order.

Shortly after Bohn manages to fall into the rhythm, Duen lets go of his waist to raise his other hand over his head and spin him around. He isn't sure how it happened but when he comes to a standstill he stands with his arms crossed and both his hands held by his side. His back almost touches Duen's right shoulder as he just sways them to the rhythm.

He hears a quiet voice near his left ear. “My parents met in a bar like this, one closer to our house, it's a really cute story. They still go on dates there and are friends with the owners.” 

Before Bohn can answer, he's spun and ends up in the same position, this time in front of Duen's left shoulder. He hears a nervous undertone when his boyfriend continues “I hope I can take you there one day.”

He's again spun into his original position. It takes a few seconds before Bohn really understands the words. Understand what they entail. He's speechless, too scared to end this moment between them. After a few seconds he let the back of his head fall onto Duen's shoulder, drinking in his warmth and just starring at the ceiling.

He stays like this, just letting himself being swayed in time with the music. When his neck started arching he turned his head to whisper in Duen's ear.  
“I like you” It was a simple sentence he'd often said before but he could still see him blush. Instead of answering, Duen spins him back to his other side. Just when he expects to fall into a familiar rhythm, his arms are untangled again. Duen lets go of his left hand and pulls his right one over his head to spin him. He turns him six or seven times, making him a little dizzy, before he pulls him back into a normal stance.

“Hey Cutie, you come here often? Can I buy you a drink?” Duen fakes throwing up in respond before saying. “I'm actually thirsty.” So Bohn slips their fingers together on their already connected hand and takes him to the bar. He's a little ridiculed for refusing to let go but is allowed to keep them together.

After finishing their drinks he's dragged back to the dance floor, which has slowly filled with people.  
“I'm gonna show you the steps for the discofox.” With that starts a new round of almost stumbling and barley not stepping on feet, for Bohn at least. His boyfriend moves with unfair routine. He scolds him for his mistakes but keeps that happy grin on his face so Bohn doesn't really mind.

It's not until the dance floor really starts to fill that they decide to leave and go eat something. They decide on a cafe where Bohn can eat noodles while Duen orders desserts. Bohn has to admit that the cakes are delicious, but that might be because Duen is convinced to feed him a little piece each.

On their way back to the bar Bohn learns another thing about his Boyfriend. Duen has a terrible sense of direction. If he hadn't taken his hand, lead the way and kept him from going the wrong way at least three times, they possibly wouldn't have made it back. 

“How did you manage to drive us here without getting lost.” He asked truly confused. A helmet is shoved onto his head before he hears “I memorized the route beforehand. Now get on, the ride is long.”  
It's a nice ride. He has Duen in his arms and can feel the cool night air around them. It's already late so they have the dark streets mostly for them self.

“Hey Duen, it's really late already. It would be really dangerous to be out all alone. So maybe you should stay with your senior tonight.” When Duen answers his face as well as his voice are shocked and scandalized.  
“Bohn, it's much to early for me to stay over at your place at night.”  
“You already did.” He answers caging him between his arms and the motorcycle. “That was before …..” He grins underneath his helmet. “Before what N'Duen?” “Before you were my boyfriends.” Duen rushes out before slightly pushing back. He feels the happiness running through him with these words so he decides to show mercy and back away a little.

He takes of the helmet and hand him over. He uses this opportunity to lean closer a last time for the night, close to his ear. “Good night, babe.” He says and with a proud grin on his face, flees inside before his boyfriend can react or complain.

Once upstairs he falls onto his bed, still grinning and feeling his heart beating like crazy. It had been a beautiful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I can't write smut so I just wrote over a thousand words of fluff. And yes I included dancing queen in the title. Sue me!


End file.
